


the headless hunt

by rxginamills



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fun, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, So here we are, i got this idea while rereading the chamber of secrets like two days ago, i still hope u enjoy!, it made me smile, i’m doing this for fun, ooh maybe i'll make this a part of a series who knows who knows, this is very short but i think that's the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: With best wishes,Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore





	the headless hunt

Finding Nearly Headless Nick in the castle proved to be much more difficult than Harry, Ron and Hermione had expected. They thought that after the war they’d know every single crevice of the school with their eyes closed. 

They were wrong. Nick was obviously a ghost and he never remained in the same place for a long time. He was always seen chatting with students and other ghosts or complaining rather loudly of how he was once again denied entry to the Headless Hunt. Back in their second year the trio had heard him weep of the same issue - one that they were going to fix if they ever found him. 

Eventually they did find Nick entangled in a conversation with Helena Ravenclaw, who saw the three approaching. She cast a tired smile at Harry and then floated away. 

”Helena Ravenclaw? Really, Nick?” Ron raised an eyebrow as he realized Nick’s intentions. 

”I would prefer Sir Nicholas de Mim - oh my goodness!” Nick exclaimed as he turned and saw the trio standing there, smiling up at him, ”Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger!”

”Hello Sir Nicholas.” Hermione said and smiled warmly. She had genuinely missed this Gryffindor ghost.

”I am delighted to see you! You’re all so grown up! What brings you back to Hogwarts?” he asked. 

”We’re here to see you, actually,” began Harry, ”We’ve come to deliver you a letter.”

Nick’s eyes went wide now. He furrowed his brow, appearing to be deep in thought, ”A letter? For me? What on Earth...?” 

Hermione dug out a letter from her purple pouch. She opened it and held it out for Nick to read. 

_Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington,_

_As you are probably well aware, the annual Headless Hunt is approaching once more._

”Of course,” Nick almost spat out the words. 

”Keep reading.” Hermione said mischievously. She had missed this feeling and couldn’t wait for what was coming. 

_We know of your requests to join the hunt every year and each time we’ve declined you. However, the war shook up things on a bigger scale and we’ve had to reevaluate our choices and what this hunt means to us. We have received a wide array of recommendations on your behalf from Mr’s Weasley and Potter and Miss Granger. After all these years, we would be pleased if you could join us this year for the Headless Hunt. Please send a letter of confirmation or declanation as soon as you can._

_With best wishes,_

_Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore_

Nick lifted his eyes from the letter. Hermione folded the letter back into the envelope. The trio was smiling from ear to ear now. Nick began to cry; well, it was more howling the moon like a werewolf would than crying. He floated around the trio a few times, trying desperately to comprehend what he had just read.

"I - me - that's me? Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore is inviting _me_ to the Headless Hunt? You recommended me?" Nick landed back in front of them and looked each of them in the eye. 

"We figured that after everything you've earned it." said Harry. He felt content at the amount of joy he saw on Nick's face. 

"Oh goodness! Thank you so much, all of you! I must - I must tell the Baron, oh he will envy himself out of this castle, and Helena! I must tell Helena at once! I wonder where she went… excuse me, I have to go. Thank you!" Nick was rambling now. He was gone soon after. Hermione put her arms around Ron and Harry's shoulders as they began to exit the castle (she was hit with a wave of déjà vu).

"Poor Helena. He seems to really fancy her." Harry said. 

"I hope she gives him a chance," Hermione smiled, "For his happiness' sake, maybe."

"Well _I_ hope that I'll still have that much game in 500 years."

Hermione smacked Ron's arm lightly, "Hey! You're stuck with me now, Weasley. Your 'games' are done."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other lovingly. Ron was absolutely mesmerized with Hermione and found it hard to believe that she had chosen _him_.

"Please stop that immediately."

Hermione groaned, "Harry!" 

The trio laughed. Somewhere in the depths of the castle echoed Nick's happy voice yelling that he had gotten invited to the Headless Hunt. The Baron would hear about it for the longest time to come. 


End file.
